


City Skylines

by Zayna7



Series: MCU oneshots for random ideas and drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, Multi, New York City, OT3, Polyamory, Sunrises, mentioned Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayna7/pseuds/Zayna7
Summary: Carol wakes up to her girlfriends in their new york apartment and thinks about how they made it their own. Very fluffy and domestic. Pre Captain Marvel with mentions of Stucky





	City Skylines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing anything for the MCU and the first time I've written in a while. I might make this part of a series of one shots to help keep me writing. Constructive critiscism is encouraged. Enjoy the fic

Carol woke to the morning sun as it rose over the New York city skyline. Squinting past the rays to see the glistening red and blonde hair of her two girlfriends. They both sat on the cramped balcony with a small table and three chairs. Two matching, and the other a recent addition after Carol had joined the relationship. It had become a morning tradition to sit outside and enjoy cups of coffee and tea as the city started to move below them. The hustling and bustling of New York’s many people providing a comforting backdrop to their conversations.

The apartment was new. Only a ten-minute walk from the Avengers tower, recommended by Steve and Bucky after they went looking for a new place for their growing family.  
Natasha had added both practical and homely touches. Extra locks and security and all sorts of anti-bugging and tracking devices yet it was also her idea to add the herb garden and flower pots, with matching floral patterns on tea towels and curtains. Wanda had brought the tech, surprising a lot of avengers with her growing interest with the domestic side of technology. Things like google home and Alexa had fascinated her despite the less than happy experiences with FRIDAY in the tower. Smaller things like couches with lights and fancy speakers kept the younger girl interested in modern culture, something she was never able to experience. Carol was the DIY one, her love of outdoors brought inside with her addition of a self-crafted metal spider and web. Painted of course, red and black. Made from broken weapons and scrap metal she filled the home with little pieces of herself.  
Carol sat up against the bed head, just sitting and watching her girls against the sunrise. A small smile tugging at her lips. Eventually she stood up walking over to the third chair. Leaning against Natasha’s shoulder as Wanda passed her a cup of coffee. 

The three discussed their plans for the day, walking through parks and exploring the city. Steve and Bucky leaving them a long list of places to see and visit, from both the 1940’s and their recent re-acquaintance with the city. Wanda was talking about a new movie she wanted to see, insisting that Carol would love it as well.  
Carol was happy. They all where. After years and even entire lifetimes of torture and fighting, they where finally together with the people they loved.


End file.
